


as the end fades away

by Harvestasya



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvestasya/pseuds/Harvestasya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of this tragedy, another awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the end fades away

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to do Kuromary stuff for a while, but it didn't exactly came out as I wanted.  
> This is frustrating. I hope you'll still enjoy it though!

The distress he sees in her eyes is so, so very delicious.

Had he thought, in all those loops, all those tales of repeating time, that he’d finally see her break in a thousand pieces, it would have been his greatest surprise. At each time, each repeat, she was taking longer and longer to rewind time, to bring back her friends, to retrieve them from the nothingness of death they’d been caught in. Stuck in reverse, speechless at the slaughter before her eyes. He laughed, internally. It was strange, almost silly, to see her calling them “friends”. After all, wasn’t she just a monster? That’s right. There was nothing about her that could be even considered human. She was the Queen, the only one with this terrifying power. And she’s here, by his side.

Looking at him.

There’s something, in her pale pink irises, which he finds absolutely delightful. This fear he likes so much, this little fragment of pure terror, so close and so vivid that one could almost touch it. Another chuckle escapes from his lips, when the young Medusa lets out a soft whimper, paralyzed howls from her throat. She can barely speak; barely express herself in sight of the bloodbath she had just witnessed. And the snake is thoughtful— yet amused.

“Tell me, Queen…why aren’t you doing anything?” the snake asks.

While a smirk does find its way on his lips, the blackened Konoha is, strangely, angry. No, no, a better word would be “frustrated”. In the end, his goal lies beyond the realm of time. If he truly desires to make his master’s wish come true, she _has_ to do something. Eyebrows rise in surprise. What if she didn’t? What if she just stayed there, unable to move, unable to do anything? He would be letting his only chance go away. He shook his head, making the ideas go away as fast as possible. Losing his façade in front of her would be a grave mistake. Lips open partways for a hiss to go out.

“Could it be…that you are afraid?”

As he advances towards her, horror comes to embrace her gentle traits, carving and drawing them with fear. She sobs, she weeps, but no one can hear her. His right hand comes to place itself on her cheek, as another wail escapes from the Queen’s mouth. She’s terrified, like devoured by the jaws of a great creature. And this, just this, pleases him to no end. This is so, so much better than he expected. True, he is at risk, but why deny himself such a pleasure…?

With the tip of his finger, he slowly grazes the skin of her neck, ripping yet another moan from her. And she’s shaking, shaking without being able to stop. Oh, if only all of this was a dream. Yes, a dream, a nightmare coming from the deepest depths of her own personal hell. How she wishes she could free herself from the snake’s grip, how she wishes she could escape. It would be great if someone – anyone – could save her. But she knows, just as much as her torturer does, that the one she wants will never arrive. He knows, because her rose-colored eyes are stuck on the dead body of the boy clad in green since the very beginning. She hopes, she prays, she dreams strongly, so strongly, that it was just another prank from Kano, that he hasn’t left this world, and that he’s coming to rescue her.

But these are just what they are—dreams.

Suddenly, the snake hisses.

“You are not alone. I am here. Here to watch you despair. To watch you crawl as you call their name, as you call upon my siblings to bring them back. You _do_ want to bring them back, don’t you?”

No matter how much she wants to do so, she can’t reply, because there is this something in her throat, this heavy weight that she cannot drive away. She wants to yell, she wants to scream, yet any sound is blocked. She cries, she cries. And the snake is still here, laughing at her.

“Ah…such delicious fear you’ve offered me. I cannot get enough of this! Such a fantastic performance you’ve done! Everything went as you wanted, because of your selfish wish,” he snickers. “Now, show me what you can do.”

And it’s her head that’s spinning, images before her eyes blurring as tears roll down her cheeks. She can feel, slowly, something slithery in her body—the snakes gathering.

“Now, Queen! Let’s make this tragedy even more spectacular! And the next, and the next, and the next too!”

It’s when everything seems to be swallowed in a swirl of agony, that she realized. A shout flies off her lips, a single cry of despair. Finally, he is going to have what he wants.

And she cannot stop him.


End file.
